Episode 382: The Craw Daddy
"The Craw Daddy" was originally released November 27, 2017. Description Aw, man! It's The Craw Daddy! Someone get that guy a beer! In this podcast, we love and respect The Craw Daddy, and thank him for all of his good and selfless works. Potential listeners who do not respect The Craw Daddy can go find another podcast to listen to, thank you very much. Suggested talking points: Sexy List, Doing Martial Arts to Kids, You Gotta Eat!, Potato Crisp Thanksgiving, Sparkle Bugz, Justin Goes Away For a Few Minutes And the Show Goes Off the Rails, The Rude Fruit, Stand-Up Comedy Delivery, Gallagher's Funeral Home Outline Intro - The boys discuss and ridicule People's yearly "Sexiest Man Alive" 9:49 - My mom teaches tae kwon do at an elementary school, and the other day, one of her students declared that he could beat her in a fight. Keep in mind that my mom is a fully-grown martial arts teacher and this kid is like 7. His logic was that boys are stronger than girls, so he must be stronger than my mom. My mom said, "of course, come at me", and the kid did his best to kick her, so she just picked him up. He thinks he's won this fight, and some of the other students agree. How can my mom teach this boy that girls can be strong too and win back the respect of her class without actually hitting a child? - Surprised by Sexist Seven-Year-Old 16:00 - Y - Sent in by Lauren McGregor, from Yahoo Answers user DavidName made up by Griffin, who asks: I got fired from a restaurant. Does that mean I can't eat there any more? 19:26 - Justin announces the birth of Olivia Garton, who is going to save us all 21:09 - Munch Squad - Pringles Thanksgiving Dinner 27:23 - So last weekend I got pretty drunk at a family wedding, and I guess I ordered six dozen small plastic crawdads? They arrived today. They're actually pretty nice, but like, what am I supposed to do with them? - Copious Crawdads in the Oregon Capital 36:52 - MZ - Sponsored by stamps.com. Personal message for Erin. Personal message for Dad (Rick). Advertisement for Heat Rocks. Justin has a doozy of a twozy and Griffin and Travis try to kill time and read the Jumbotrons. 46:15 - Y - Sent in by Kevin Budnik, from Yahoo Answers user Dancing Hip Hop Goose Super Fun Educational, who asks: Is it possible to eat a banana without feeling rude? 50:49 - I deliver pizzas, but I've made a terrible mistake. I let it slip that I've started doing stand-up comedy to one of our regulars, and he asked me to do a set on his front porch for him. I didn't make him laugh, but he tipped me really well and told me to keep it. The problem is, now he only orders when he knows I'm on shift, and requests me as his driver. That doesn't seem like that should be in the pizza laws. He asks me to do a new set every time. I haven't made him laugh yet, and he keeps offering me advice which doesn't help, as he's never tried comedy, as he keeps saying, but I'm running out of material. I'm tired of bombing to this one person on a porch in the middle of a shift, but he tips really well. I don't know what to do, brothers? Do I lie and tell him I've stopped trying? Will that make his tips disappear? Please help. - Becoming More and More Dour in Dallas 55:19 - Y - Sent in by Seth Carlson, from Yahoo Answers user Geo, who asks: Is there a place that will turn my ashes into a bong after I die? 60:40 - Housekeeping 62:55 - FY - Sent in by Seth Carlson, from Yahoo Answers user Annette, who asks: How do I send Ellen DeGeneres a picture of my cat? Thank you very much. Annette Decker? References Category:Episodes Category:Munch Squad